


Remembrance

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: He returns, and he remembers.(Written for the "dedication" challenge at Drabble Soup (drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org).)





	Remembrance

He has not been here for some time, and he knows he should not be here now.

Even so, here he is, the stars bright overhead and the tide lapping at his feet, and he simply stands to take it all in for a few moments, night air and insect song and painful loneliness. This is not what he wanted, not what either one of them wanted - but there is no use thinking of what-ifs now--

He kneels, lays the flowers he holds at the waterline, watches the waves carry them away.

_Sleep in peace amidst the stars,_ he whispers.


End file.
